


Teacher

by RavenRed



Series: She-ra what nots [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dog meat was here dont tell the non tag readers, F/F, F/M, Giant possibly evil forest gems, Hordak isn’t evil, Lonnie is great and all those who say otherwise shall be fed to the pyre, M/M, Scorfuma is implied, Screwdriver love, The Horde does not exist, The Whispering Woods, This definitely didn’t take several months, not a cult I swear, ‘carrots help your eyes so Kyle tosses them inside an icecream sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRed/pseuds/RavenRed
Summary: This fic is a bit weird in that it looks at the lives of multiple characters, (many of which are only very brief glimpses), to see how their lives differ from cannon in this war free environment.There is an au here besides the war free part, in which a detached and grumpy Lightspinner is called upon by her former friend Casta to teach a dissatisfied and younger Glimmer.We are using cannon age differences, so it may seem a bit weird, as their ages aren’t very common knowledge
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), glimmer/bow (she-ra)
Series: She-ra what nots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811269
Kudos: 3





	Teacher

———————— 

“ _Glimmer_ -“

“I _know_ what I said!”

“You can’t ‘quit’ magical studies just because you’re not good at it!”

“That’s not what I’m doing!” 

“That’s _exactly_ what you’re doing.”

“Well _sorry_ I can’t be _perfect_ like you!”

“Glimmer, you know thats not what I meant.”

“Well what the fu-“

“GLIMMER! There will be no more talk of this, to your room.”

“But-“

“No buts, to your room, or I’ll ground you again. And repack your things, I’m sending you back to Casta tomorrow.” She shook her head “It’s a wonder you managed to escape so often in the first place….”

Grounded? Again? As if Magic school wasn’t punishment enough! A bunch of stupid noble kids with their stupid teachers and their stupid, stupid MAGIC!

Nothing ever happened there, nothing ever happened _anywhere_! No cool magical incidents for Glimmer to help with, no mystical mysteries for her to solve, Glimmers teachers had taught her nothing! How was anyone expected to live such a monotonous life?

The gaurds are giving her looks again,here’s hoping she just has something on her face and none of them heard anything… 

Like that’ll ever happen..

It was times like this Glimmer recalled a line from her favorite book, It wasn’t motivational or anything, just funny. And that was enough to keep her going for a little while…

She chuckled, looking down at her hands, these hands which she had used for years.

These hands that loved to climb trees.

These hands that snuck off with weapons from the armory to play with.

These hands that too often strayed just a little too close to the crackling sheen of flames.

These hands that had accomplished nothing.

These hands which could not cast spells.

Glimmer chuckled, for it was all she had.  
—————————

Bow was a very accomplished boy, especially for his age, he had been promoted to the personal guard for Princess Glimmer at a mere 16 years of age, a calm, collected man who could lift a whole tree if it was to save the life of the princess.

Atleast, that’s what people thought of him. 

In reality, Bow was simply a relatively fit young man who was good with gadgets and the bow who so happened to become a 6 year old Glimmer’s (somewhat reluctantly) first best friend. He could not lift a tree, he was not calm, nor was he collected.

Hence his immediate reaction to Glimmer not being in her room yesterday morning.

“ahhhHHHHHHHHHHH, GLIMMER!”

Luckily Glimmer had left both 6 notes adressed soley to Bow, one of which expressed that she really wasn’t sure what kind of note he’d like best, so she just made six somewhat different one (he liked the one that said he was her best friend) and a rope ladder which had been constructed from festival streamers, floppy out of style wizard hats, and what Bow _hoped_ was discarded bubblegum.

If only because he didn’t know what else it could be.

“Not again…”

Yes, Bow thought, Glimmer had escaped for the 16th time, and yes, the institution should really stop underestimating Glimmers ability to escape, or her ability to make shifty rope ladders. Apparently.

Despite being 10, she was remarkably capable.

And yet, here Bow was, 16 and totally incapable of keeping a 10 year old in check.

A sigh escaped his lips, there was no point in dwelling on this stuff, right? Yeah, just ignore it, for now he had to prepare an angry face for Glimmer! And figure out a ‘that was irresponsible’ speech! Maybe it’ll work this time!

Gathering himself, Bow began searching for Glimmer, this time, he thought, this time will he the last.

And yet, he found difficulty believing that he’d keep her in line this time.

He wondered why.  
——————————-

Adora was an orphan. She often wondered who her parents were, not that it mattered, they had dropped her at the doorstep of the Queen of Brightmoon, whom had practically adopted her.  
When Adora had turned 8 the Queen would somtimes approach her and ask, ‘Adora, what is it you want to do when you grow up?’ It took a few years to come up with a coherent answer of course, she had only been 8.

“I wanna protect you, and Glimmer!” A naive ideal, she’ll admit. But one she clings to all the same. 

And now look! A prospective gaurd captain! Not every day you see one of those! Soon she might be part of the Royal gaurd!

Class was a bit of a drag, she was good at pretty much everything but applied tactics. Which her best friend excelled at.

Class was also, somtimes, really a drag, like now.

She hated written exams. They adressed everything she wasn’t good at! Writing, tactics, writing…

She glanced to the side.

But not Catra, look at her! She’s already at page 3! Catra was amazing at pretty much everything, strong, fast, hot, smart, and she kicked ass like nobody’s business! How could _Adora_ compete with that! Catra was bound to be a way better captain than her!

Who was Adora compared to Catra? Adora was a nobody! An abandoned baby who could have been stolen by a street thug if she was just a little less lucky!

Catra was part of another species of super stong super hot super fast cat people!

And, Adora.. Adora was just Adora.

A nobody gaurd who’d be a nobody gaurd for the rest of their nobody life..

——————

Catra never quite knew what to think when Adora would steal those…. glances when she thought nobody was looking. She always went through such a range of emotions.

Happy, contemplative, sad, sadder, saddest, something Catra couldn’t put a name to, then back to sad again.

And really, what was she supposed to think? Her best friend looked at her with such sad eyes.. Did Adora feel sorry for Catra? 

Did- did she make Adora sad?

Is she once again responsible for making Adora sad?

…….

She slapped her cheeks, ignoring the looks she got, No! Nope, nope, you really need to stop thinking like that, Catra!  
Adora said you weren’t a problem, your teachers say you aren’t a problem, even the Queen thinks you’re fine!

You just need to hold your head high, and ...maybe ask Adora later…?

She sighed, she really didn’t know how to deal with this, her only other friends have been Bow, Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio and… uh, claw girl? 

Maybe she forgot to ask for a name.

Does Entrapta count as a friend? The eccentric girl was friendly to pretty much everyone.. so, maybe?

She hasn’t seen Lonnie in ages, maybe she should stal-find her in the streets and force her into social interaction.

Hm.  
—————-

Kyle knew he wasn’t the smartest. In fact, he wasn’t even the bravest, but he tried, he tried and it worked.

Sometimes.

Occasionally.

..practically never…

Even so, this, this was a lot. A challenge the likes of which he may never witness again.

Triplets.

More specifically, the things triplets did.

Which was all of them.

All of the things.

At once, apparently.

Babysitting was indeed a difficult task that paid relatively little. And Kyle liked to believe he handled it pretty well, he fed them, washed their clothes, kept them from pulling out their teeth with a rope and a door.

Which was apparently a common task for 8 year old triplets.

Rogelio was helpful, he did dishes, played with the children and put them to bed with what Kyle could only assume to be sorcery.

Lonnie was not helpful, and that was all Kyle would say on the matter for fear of offending his valued friend.

Kyle looked to where Lonnie was doing.. something? With a toolbox? And glared just a little before returning to his cooking.  
————————-  
Lonnie hated babysitting.

Which was an odd thing to say, really. She babysat nearly everyday.

Even now, those dopes were being idiots.

Look at him! 

Kyle has now cracked the seventh egg into the bowl, the _seventh_ egg! What the hell are you cookin Kyle!?

Lonnie’d tell you what Kyle was cooking, jack fuckin shit. Soon as that dope goes to the bathroom she's gonna scrap the whole thing and redo it. Give him a cooking book too while she was at it.

Maybe Kyle would learn a thing or two from the section on how to make a PB&J!

And Rogelio! He doesn’t make those kids fall asleep! He makes himself fall asleep and then the kids come and ask her to read to them!

And then there were those triplets!

Well, they weren’t too bad, ran around, cried, laughed, found crossbows fascinating but not stupid enough to touch them. Didn’t do anything kids weren’t supposed to do. Practically took care of themselves half the time.

Lonnie smiled as they ran past her, she should probably get back to fixing this leaky gaslamp. Wouldn’t want any explosions now would we?  
—————————

Entrapta was an odd one, Hordak had decided.

It wasn’t exactly a difficult deduction or anything, she was very clearly eccentric. However, for the life of him, he could not deduct why he agreed to was work with her.

Perhaps he was coming down with something,  
The Horde had always said such _feelings_ were a sickness.

He purged the thought immediately.

The Horde weren’t here, they left him, now he leaves them.

But the problem remained, he supposed, what to do about these feelings? Though he had not yet tried, he had the feeling he could not simply forget them.

“Hordak! I need a screwdriver, the one labeled 000!” He sighed, leaning over to the toolbox and tossing Entrapta the screwdriver before once again resting his head in his hands.

To his dismay, he found himself not only happy to do such a menial task for her, but that he was smiling in doing so.

Hm, perhaps he should continue this. As a… experiment. Yes, an experiment, that sounds nice.

—————————  
Scorpia loved that magic lady. Scorpia had never had genuine friendship charms before. They were magic!

This blue bracelet works only on friends and Scorpia has no idea what its supposed to do!

She’s gonna find out though! Scorpia had lots of friends after all! She had Perfuma, Entrapta, Entrapta’s friend, Cat girl, Cat girl's friend, and, uhhhh Magic lady! Oh and Sea Hawk!

That’s 7 friends!

And she only has one friendship charm!

She only has one friendship charm…..

Well, it’s not like she can give any of them the friendship charm now anyways. Scorpia is on an adventure after all! An adventure to find that weird glowy stone the Magic lady was muttering about!

As if her words were nothing but foreshadowing, the woods opened up, and before her, she saw her quarry. To a common traveler the spontaneous event would likely have been startling, but, as airy as Scorpia was, she was fairly observant; she had long since noticed the Whispering Woods had a habit of getting just where you wanted to be.

The massive gem didn’t seem particularly glowy, but Scorpia had a feeling that it was just what she was looking for. The gem was a bit off for Scorpia, she was a bit of a horror fan herself, the books would often describe pulsing, eerie glows with dreadful hues. But… for Scorpia, the lack of, well, anything, was what was creepy.

The dark gem simply stood, buried in the ground with a slight lean. It didn’t glow, didn’t float, didn’t shimmer and sheen like normal gems, it was so… so.. what was that word Entrapta used?

Inert.

It simply seemed to lack action. A hole in the world. 

As if it had been forgotten, a sad existence that had already fulfilled its purpose,or perhaps never had a purpose, and been left behind because of it.

Mysteriously, the wilds around it seemed to have… leaned away, avoiding the gem. Even with her endless optimism, Scorpia was starting to feel a few reservations…

“I wasn’t expecting to find you here..” a voice slithered from the dark, Scorpia turned to it quickly, “I figured you’d be off galavanting about with those friends you spoke of.”

“Oh, it’s Magic Lady!” And it was, the tall womens hair cascading down her neck, her cloak, still pristine even after her long time in the woods. “What are you doing here?”

Silence.

“Oh uh, if you don’t wanna answ-“

Magic lady cut her off with a sigh “Viewing a past mistake, I suppose” Scorpia didn’t know what to say to that, and frankly, she suspected she shouldn’t say anything at all.

They stood, quieter than the still woods that surrounded them.

“ _You_.”  
—————————

“Dean Casta” 

A sigh, “Yes, Aurthor?”

“She’s done it again.”

Casta, still sitting at her desk, took a sip from the Herbal teas she had gotten as a gift. “I know…” They were supposed to keep you happy, but they did not do a very good job.

“How many times is it now…” She drawled

“16, mahm.” Aurthor said, leaning against the wall with a light thunk.

“Maybe 16 lectures from the queen” She sighed, blowing away papers with a crisp cringle “will be the magic number..” She paused to grab the papers again, gathering them into a neat stack.

Standing she walked to the window, “Aurthor?” She said, looking out upon the bustling campus, “Yes ma'am?”

“How are her studies?”

She could feel his pitying gaze on her back, “About as good as usual…” He stated quietly.

She gripped her fist, scratching her palm with sharp nails. “Of course… do you think we should..?” The unspoken words lingered, hanging over them like a suffocating smoke.

Author stood next to her at the window, looking out.

“Yes.” He clutched his book tightly, gritting his teeth, “Yes, I think we should.”

“I think we have to.”

——————————-

Lis had long since come to appreciate the noises of the forest, be it day or night, they were always there.

The chirping of wonderful birds which had come to accept her presence as a part of the forest, The soft thump of a bunny as it scampered by slowly, just to make sure it could always see her, the whispered rustle of leaves signaling the presence of the wolfs that always stalked her, awaiting a moment of weakness, the crashes as deer feel over themselves to escape her, the occasional roar as a particularly brave, or perhaps foolish bear brazenly stormed her, of which she had always left nearly at the brink of death, so that their fellows would have a chance of saving them.

And on particularly rare occasions, the disruptive squeals of an annoyingly friendly scorpion girl, which would always make her drop her mug of coffee, which would then have to be fixed with magic. She was always an oddly harrowing experience.

Lis wondered when she would inexplicably apparate nearby nex-

“Hhheeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!”

Ah, now. It was now. “Yeeesssss??”

“Last time I was here, ya know, for the magical rope-“

“I recall” How could she not? Scorpia (if she remembered correctly) was unforgettable.

That and she only had three visitors who ever came back. Razz, Scorpia, and that sickly pale man.

“-and now I’m here because I have an even better idea!”

Lis would usually ignore requests for her magic, it had not worked out for anyone historically, but this girl was not only gullible, she was very, very, persistent. Lis had found it was best to simply give the girl items that had extremely mild effects that would appear to do exactly what she had asked for.

Except the extremely durable rope she asked for, but that was solely because she liked the number three and didn’t know how long it would get for her to get another consistent visitor. _Nothing_ else.

“So? Will you do it?” Scorpia asked, startling Lis out of her thoughts.

“Hm? What was it again?”

“Oh yeah sure, so I wanted some new friendship bracelets cause see, I remembered I had never given cat lady one and I just feel like-“ Unwilling to listen to the rest of the undoubtedly long story, Lis interrupted her, “Yes, I can make you another…. friendship bracelet.., what kind of magical spell did you want?”

“I, uh, I don’t know, something….. friendshippy?” Lis’s head involuntarily fell into her hand. “Okay…. how about a charm that only works on friends?” If Scorpia could look any brighter, she’d be glowing. 

“Very well.” And Lis got to work on what she privately knew would make Scorpias friends ever so slightly more alert to danger and not give them magic of their own, as Scorpia had no doubt wanted.

“So, who are your other friends, magic lady? I mean, you have to have more than just me, right?”

“ I used to, before that da-stupid gem in the woods.” She whispered. And if Scorpia heard her, she wisely did not comment.

As she finished the remarkably short project, Scorpia shouting in delight behind her as she passed the blue bracelet, she wondered how they were doing, she also wondered when Madame Razz would be stopping by next. Whenever Scorpia visited, she always felt she could use some of her calming tea and wondrous pie.

Then again, she had the feeling that was something she wouldn’t have to worry about, Madame Razz always seemed to know when to stop by.

Scorpia left, thanking Lis for her generosity, kindly shutting the door behind her, leaving Lis alone with her thoughts.

She supposed she shouldn’t delve too deep into her regrets, and instead set upon dinner. She growled, “No.” she needed to remind herself of her past mistakes, ignoring the facts of her past in favor of dinner would never help. 

The trees parted ways for her as she opened the creaky wooden door of her abode, fearlessly, she followed the path they made for her. The Whispering Woods always got you where you needed to go.

The clearing before her was as it always was, the Hollow Gem(for they knew not what else to call it) sat in the middle, awaiting something perhaps, and the ever present shadows still lingering around its half buried body. But today there was one small difference. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” Scorpia turned “I figured you’d be off galavanting about with those friends you mentioned.”

“Oh, it’s Magic lady!” Scorpia squealed. Oh first ones, she hadn’t even learned her name. “What are you doing here?”

That…. was certainly a critical question.. she was starting to wish she never lent Scorpia some of her detective books.  
Should she answer though? Scorpia would no doubt be fine with her silence.  
“Oh uh, if you don’t want to answer that-“

“Visiting a past mistake, I suppose.”

“...” Scorpia went back to the Hollow Gem, the sudden silence foreign for the Scorpion woman.

For a time, Lis observed only the hopeless gem before her, it’s cold presence not unlike the ruthless stare of a judge.

“You”

**Author's Note:**

> I beg of thee, review!
> 
> Anyways, So as you probably guessed, Lis is Light Spinner, and Shadow Weaver was never a thing since the Horde isn’t a thing.  
> Obviously my reasoning in naming her Lis is indecipherable. 
> 
> before you ask, it is absolutely about Glimmer pulling off elaborate escape plans using miscellaneous objects.
> 
> And finally, I am absolutely chill with anyone writing about this


End file.
